Solo Déjate llevar
by Hina Rockera
Summary: El un Profesor de baile de salón clásico, su gusto y experiencia por el tango son excepcionales y Ella una estudiante Mala conducta, influenciada por el baile de hip hop, su gran enemistad con el profesor Uzumaki por sus grandes diferencias por el baile
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Hola! Bueno este fic ya lo tengo en otro foro, espero que les guste

Tengo unos cuantos capítulos los subiré todos lo fines de semana

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Solo Déjate llevar-<strong>_

Al principio cuando Hinata Hyuga y sus otros compañeros tratan al profesor Naruto uzumaki con escepticismo especialmente cuando descubren lo él se propone enseñarles.

El un profesor de baile de salón clásico, sus gustos por el vals y el tango. Su compromiso Para poco a poco derrumbar las barreras que lo separan de sus nuevos alumnos.

Ella una estudiante mala conducta, influenciada por el baile de hip hop, su gran enemistad con el profesor uzumaki por sus grandes diferencias por el baile. Ella reprime sus emociones y se negara a adaptarse al tipo de baile que intenta enseñarle aquel profesor algo excéntrico para su gusto.

Naruto lograra inspirar con esfuerzo aquella alumna que prácticamente le dedicara aquella guerra por el baile.

Ambos llegaran hasta el punto que decidirán qué tanto como el baile de salón como el hip hop podrían trabajar juntos para dejarse llevar por un género mezclado del baile de salón de Naruto y ella con su propio estilo el hip hop…

* * *

><p>Los capítulos seran mas largos. Me inspire en la película "Déjate lleva"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 ¿ Así se baila el tango?

**-Capitulo 1 ¿Así se baila el Tango?-**

Una música lenta pero a la vez movida sonaba en aquel salón de baile en la ciudad de New York, Dos personas se enfocaban y se unían con aquel baile

Ella comenzó con movimientos sensuales y glaciales con sus manos moviéndolas a los compas con su cuerpo. Movió sus pies con destreza y al ritmo de aquella música que ya se empezaba a tornar un poco mas movida y con sabor. Se movió aquel vestido negro que ahora le llegaba por las rodillas de un solo movimiento dejo corto aquel vestido dejando el largo así atrás. Movió sus caderas y se aproximo a su pareja de baile

El tomo su mano, y tomo su cintura la jalo hacia él. Ella poso su mano en su hombro y lo acerco a ella haciendo quedarán sus rostros a poca distancia. Sus pies se movían de izquierda a derecha junto con los de ella. Sus miradas se conectaron con aquella pasión que provocaba dicho baile. La mujer levanto la pierna y la llevo al muslo de aquel hombre. Él le dio una vuelta y la alzo hacia arriba ella movió su pie hacia arriba con equilibrio. Después el la bajo y terminaron como habían empezado el con su mano en su cintura y la otra posada en su mano. Ella con su mano en su hombro terminado en una caída glacial…

Se separaron. Ella le dio una reverencia de permiso para retirarse mientras él le daba una amena sonrisa acompañado de un breve agradecimiento

**-Gracias, Shion te espero en la próxima clase- Agradeció con educación aquel chico rubio, de ojos azules. Que siempre portada un traje de gala dispuesto a bailar su favorito genero de baile**

Así se bailaba el tango para el Naruto Uzumaki el profesor más talentoso en cuanto el baile de salón su gran especialidad desde que tenía apenas 17 años. Ahora a sus 24 años se había dedicado impartir clases en la Academia de baile "Dance Classic" donde los más prestigiosos estudiantes con costumbres de orgullo y amor por la música clásica

* * *

><p>En otra parte de New york, como algunos dirían "Otros viven la mejor de las vidas y son desdichados al no poseer amor, mientras que otros viven en las peores de las pobrezas pero aun poseen un corazón puro lleno de amor pero sin saber demostrarlo"<p>

Una joven de unos 17 años, su cabello negro con destellos azulados ocultos bajo una gorra color lila, sus ojos perlas que reflejaban una gran soledad. Se encontraba en un callejón solitario, con unos potes de pinturas, pintaba las paredes de mala gana tapando un grafiti que Decía "Hina"

**-¡Maldición, Estúpida Escuela!- bufo molesta la chica. Mientras se acomodaba el cabello con la gorra que traía, se la coloco de medio lado y continúo con su trabajo**

Ese edificio que se encontraba en aquel callejón oscuro y solitario, no era nada menos que la Preparatoria light Dark catalogada como una escuela de menor categoría educacional. Quedaba en las peores y peligrosas avenidas de new york

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Una hora después-<strong>_

La chica había acabado de mala gana aquella pared, todo había quedado destruido además de las paredes pintadas malamente, El bote de basura se encontraba en el suelo y todo su contenido regado en todo el suelo

Ella había terminado también un poco desalineada más de lo que estaba. Sus cabellos tenían un poco de pintura se encontraban suelto y le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, la gorra la tenia hacia atrás dejándose solo su flequillo, su jeans estaban casi empapados de pintura verde oscuro y ni decir de su ancho suéter que estaba roto por los lados y lleno de pintura. Y su bello rostro con unas cuantas manchas de suciedad y pintura

Se aproximo y vio de frente la pared, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

**-Genial, mi obra de arte ha quedado de maravilla- Dijo con tono cargado de sarcasmo. Mientras se cruzaba de brazos**

La chica tomo una patineta junto con una mochila que se encontraba en la esquina de la pared, se ponto en ella y le dijo la vuelta al edificio. Haciendo unas cuantas volteretas llegando hacia a la entrada de dicha preparatoria

La puerta era roja un poco mal pintaba y oxidada. Y ni decir del edificio se encontraba prácticamente destrozado.

Las paredes llenas de moho y mucha suciedad

Entro rápidamente dando un gran salto. Provocando bastantes llamados de atención de los profesores Que se encontraban en las aulas. Llego a un pasillo y dio media vuelta quedando justo al frente de un salón con un letrero que decía "Detención" sonrió y se dispuso a ser acto de presencia

Así era Como vivía su vida Ella Hinata Hyuga una chica huérfana dura de sentimientos, que no confiaba en nadie solo viva por ella misma y solo se amaba a ella misma. Lo único que llenaba su vida era el Hip hop su género de baile favorito su pasión por este baile creció desde de los 7 años viviendo en su barrio sola casi de por vida.

La Mala conducta como le decían todos en aquel instituto la chica que no se dejaba por nadie, y se salía unas cuantas veces de clases junto con sus compañeros, amigos y amantes también del Hip hop.

**-Hey muchachos, como andan ha llegado la que faltaba -Dijo con tonos de cierta ironía, mientras abría la puerta de un solo golpe entrando en una pirueta en dicha patineta aterrizando de pie frente el profesor.**

**-Ha buena hora a llegado Señorita Hyuga, ¿ya termino con La pared que destrozo?-Dijo Casi enfurecido el profesor Asuma**

**-Viejo, Claro que si he terminado porque no lo va apreciar usted mismo ha quedado de maravilla-Dijo entre carcajadas**

**- Si es así suelte la patineta y vaya a su lugar de inmediato- Reclamo gritando dicho profesor con la paciencia ya explotada**

**-¡Y Que si no quiero! Me vas a obligar Tú -dijo retadoramente al profesor con una mirada fulminante**

**-¡Eso es hinata, no te dejes por el vejestorio!- Grito uno de sus compañeros con gran euforia**

La situación se tornaba cada vez más divertida para aquella chica, que aparentaba ser dura pero al fin al cabo guardaba mucho amor en su interior

**Continuara…**


End file.
